


[Podfic] Light Me Up

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [16]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Music, Playful Carolina, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of Light Me Up by QueSeraAwesomeA series of drabbles, Yorkalina flavored





	[Podfic] Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299615) by [QueSeraAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : ["Why Don't You & I ft. Alex Band" by Santana ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGzs_dGFGM8)

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/LightMeUp/Light%20Me%20Up.mp3)  
  
| 12 MB | 0:13:14  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/LightMeUp/Light%20Me%20Up.m4b)  
  
| 19 MB | 0:13:14


End file.
